DEATH BATTLE: Doom Slayer Vs Diablo
by De4thknight
Summary: An epic fight between two of the most deadliest foes ever seen will now be put in a room where only one person will walk out of there alive, one fight that should have happened long ago. The deadliest demon slayer of all times takes on the deadliest demon of all time.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first time doing a Death Battle so i hope i do a good job at doing this, i don't own these two games or the characters although it would be awesome if i did. Since no one ever thought of adding this or think that this fight is not really good so I'll make my own showdown between the two, if you don't like it then go to hell.)

Two legends clash in an arena and only one will walk out of there alive, a fight between two powerful foes that will clash against each other and give everything they got at one another. The deadliest demon will stand at the top of the hill waiting for his opponent to arrive on the field, he will arrive all armed and ready for a fight as he has slaughtered so many demons there is only one demon that stands before him, thinking of him as the Icon of Sins and of all demons he has killed he has never went one on one against this great demon of hell.

The greatest demon of all time Vs the greatest demon slayer of all time.

DOOM:

Titles: Doom Slayer/Space Marine/Doomguy/Hell Walker/Unchained Warrior/Scourge of Hell

Relative: He is related to the Grandfather of Shooters (Wolfenstein) and is related to another shooter game that changed the world (Quake)

His story: He was the most feared person to walk all over hell killing thousands or maybe millions of demons in the past, destroying everything that stands in his way, his alignment is the Night Sentinels probably an order that takes on the demon hordes and only he can save the human race by destroying all the demons again on Mars, no demon can never face him however they manage to seal him away in a tomb but he was brought back when the UAC found him and now he is back to raise some hell once again.

(Those abilities i got them from the Wiki so i don't own that all credits goes to whoever wrote them down, if it's a problem then I'll remove them and rewrite them.)

Abilities: **Superhuman Abilities:** The Doom Marine possesses powerful superhuman abilities, which are all used when the Marine is fighting against Hell's Legions. His superhuman Strength means he can rip, tear, and crush Demons and Cyborg's with relative ease, which the Doom Marine uses to take down even the most powerful of Hell's minions. His Endurance, Stamina and Durability gives The Marine the ability to take large amounts of damage without stopping (Though he can still die from natural causes such as high falls, and isn't able to survive death hits when his health is at zero). The Doom Marine is also extremely fast, mobile and agile, allowing him to traverse and maneuver around the environment and battle arenas whilst also battling Demons and dodging attacks. The Doom Marines greatest superhuman feats are shown when he kills the towering Cyberdemon by tearing out its Argent accumulator and then using its horn to decapitate it after it revived, defeating the highly durable Hell Guard by killing the parasitic controllers inside of them (Used first Hell Guards own weapon to stab through its armor and kill the parasite from within, punched through second Hell Guards armor plating and squished its parasite, and killed the third Hell Guard by ripping off its armor before tearing the parasite in half), and taking down the powerful Spider Mastermind.

Though it is only told by demonic recordings, the Doom Marine had managed to kill Hell's greatest Champion 'The Titan', indicating how powerful he is and how he became the most feared being to Hell's Legions.

 **Argent Energy Absorption:** The Doom Marine can absorb Argent Energy via his Praetor Suit, which reroutes it throughout the suits subsystems and into his body. This allows him to increase either his Health, Armor or Ammo to maximum levels.

 **Rune Absorption and Usage:** Through some unknown means, the Doom Marine is able to use mystic runes that he gains upon completing trials. Once a trial is complete, the Marine can then equip a rune to gain new abilities.

 **Master Combatant and Weapon Mastery:** The Doom Marine is capable of utilizing any weapon or firearm in his possession with expert handling. He can use all firearms he comes across with great effect, while also upgrading and modifying his arsenal. He is also capable of carrying a vast amount of weapons, carrying up to 12 weapons including special weapons and grenades. When performing a glory kill, the Doom Marine uses a unique fighting style that allows him to quickly but brutally, rip and tear demons apart in a short amount of time when in a very close vicinity.

Weapons: Handgun/Combat Shotgun/Chainsaw/Chaingun/Assault Rifle/Super Shotgun/Plasma Rifle/Gauss Cannon/Rocket Launcher and finally his greatest weapon in maybe video game history is the BFG9000

His opponent...

Diablo:

Titles: The Dark Lord/Lord of Terror/The Prime Evil/Dialon, Spirit of Determination/Survivor of the Dark Exile/Leader of the Three/Destroyer of Souls/The Terror Lord

Relatives: Mephisto and Baal (Brothers) Leah (Daughter) Lucion (Nephew) Lilith (Niece) Rathma (Grandnephew)

His story: Diablo spawned from one of the seven heads of Tathamet; his domain in the burning hells was the realm of terror. Diablo took part of the Eternal Conflict and the others didn't really worked together in the fight, just as they were close to a win Diablo turned on them determined to be the sole ruler of heaven and hell. He has fought many battles and continues releasing his demon spawns to the world, he is a very powerful immortal being and when he is killed he will always return there is always a way for him to return back and bring the apocalypse yet again, being as the only prime evil to walk hell.

Abilities: **Slash:** a rapid melee strike with Diablo's hoof, claw, arm blade or tail, dealing average Physical damage.

 **Fireball:** a ground-based missile that, upon reaching any target or obstacle, explodes into a pool of fire, doing high Fire damage over time if you're caught in it.

 **Flame Circle (similar to Diablo II equivalent):** creates a circle of ground-based fireballs, each doing average Fire damage, moving in all directions. These do not leave a pool of fire.

 **Fire Wall:** creates a fast-moving wall of fireballs, similar to Flame Circle, but with an arc and moving faster and further. Deals same damage as Flame Circle.

 **Bone Prison:** creates a series of black pools on the ground, trying to create them as close to the player as possible. If caught in it, Diablo will teleport to you, grab you by the throat and drain your health before slamming you into the floor. This attack cannot actually kill a hero (reducing to 1 Life instead), but is often followed by a Slash. Some defensive abilities can be used while grabbed. Note that Bone Prison stuns the character instead of immobilizing them, so Teleporting out will not be possible.

 **Teleport:** used both to get closer to ranged characters and to avoid melee combat. Used automatically if player gets caught into the Bone Prison.

 **The Realm of Terror:** after suffering enough damage (about 65%), Diablo stuns you and shunts you off to his Realm of Terror, essentially a dark and shadowy world, but without Healing Wells. Here, you will need to fight two major enemies.

 **Shadow of Diablo:** has roughly half the total health of Diablo in phase 1, uses all the same tactics of Diablo during the first phase and should be fought the same way. However, from time to time he disappears, spawning a number of Shadow Clones equal to the number of players in game. After 30 seconds or once the Shadow Clone is dead, Shadow of Diablo will return.

Both of them will take place in the same area where the Doom Slayer fought the Cyberdemon, in this large wide area in the UAC. The Lazarus Lab is perfect for a wide fight between both the deadliest demon and the deadliest slayer, both are armed at the ready and there is no way out because the only way out is if one of them lies dead on the ground, will the deadliest prime evil defeat the Doom Slayer or will the Doom Slayer annihilate this beast and walk out of there, looking for another challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Now then let's get this fight started, a fight to the death between the Doom Slayer and Diablo the Lord of Terror, let's get this show on the road.

Doom Slayer comes walking through the Lazarus Lab armed with his Gauss Cannon and has his armour and health at their max along with his weapons, walking through this corridor finding a couple of ammo and such and makes his way towards this large door in front of him, hearing a loud roar inside of this room he didn't seem to hesitate to unlock it. He goes walking towards it and place his hand on the lever, pulling it down and taking a few steps back looking up to see what's inside and that is where he will walk on through once the door opens slightly, once inside the door will close behind him although it was clear that it was going to happen, looking back then looks forth seeing this large open room with blood and carnage all over the place, appearing in this room in the dark he kept on walking until finally the lights are turned on and the rest of the room can be seen.

In the middle of this room he can see a little girl there, on her knees and looking on the ground having her hands over her face while she looks down, she seems to be crying for some reason. Doom Slayer started walking towards her not saying a word, he kept walking holding his Gauss Cannon at the ready in front of him, just as he was close to her he aimed the barrel of this gun at her head and that is when the Lord of Terror makes his move on the Doom Slayer.

This little girl looks up at the Doom Slayer showing her burning eyes and pale skin, having this evil look at him causing the Doom Slayer to take a few steps back as she started to be engulf in flames that appears underneath her, burning her body and not a single scream came out of her mouth, she just stood there smiling at him while she is burned alive and just when the flames started getting bigger and bigger until finally the Lord of Terror reveals himself to him. Diablo shows his true form to him by swinging his tail through the flames and sends him flying back losing his gun and lands on the ground away from Diablo, quickly getting back up and looking over to the great demon that stands before him.

"I live!" Diablo speaks first looking over at Doom seeing him standing back up "The seven Evils are one within me! I am Legion!" He lets off a loud roar to Doom while he just stands there.

Doom looks below Diablo seeing his Gauss Cannon on the ground still intact, he looks back to Diablo and switches to his plasma and started charging, firing rounds at him while Diablo charges towards him, missing his Gauss Cannon he charges faster at Doom while he does the same thing, just as he got closer Doom started firing at the face of this demon then slides underneath him when he tried to claw him, missing him thanks to his plasma he quickly runs over grabbing his Gauss Cannon and will use that for now on, aiming the barrel of his gun quickly he fires towards Diablo hitting him in the arm then the back, Diablo turns his head towards him and that's when he takes a hit across the face by the first round of that Gauss.

Diablo looks over taking another hit across the face while Doom moves to the side, Diablo then vanishes in front of him however since Doom is still moving he just missed the hit by an inch by his hand that's an arm blade, giving Doom only a cut and Doom quickly switches to the double barrel while he is close to Diablo, firing his two shells hitting the arm and side of Diablo but that didn't slow him down as just when Doom moves back and switches back to the Gauss Cannon Diablo sends forth the ring of fire, hitting the ground with his right hand sending the ring of fire towards him causing him to jump but Diablo runs at him and lays a hit across his chest sending him flying back smacking against the wall and losing his Gauss Cannon yet again.

Doom falls to the ground and got back up, on one knee he looks up at Diablo while he walks to the side looking at Doom. "Can you feel your death approaching!?" Diablo charges to stab him with the blade arm again.

Doom switches to his double barrel and rolls to the side letting Diablo punch the wall, quickly looking back he runs to Diablo and fires his double barrel hitting the face of the beast, letting off a roar to Doom then pulls his arm out of the wall while Doom moves back reloading his double barrel and fires again hitting the face of the beast while he moves closer to Doom. Diablo sends forth his lightning blast from his mouth hitting Doom burning his armour a bit and causes him to run back to avoid his attack, Diablo will charge once he is out of range seeing him switching to his rocket launcher he turns back and was about to fire however Diablo dashes towards him hitting again sending him flying and losing his rocket launcher, once Doom lands on the floor Diablo quickly makes a bone prison close to Doom, once Doom slowly got back up he sees Diablo appearing in front of him grabbing him to the chest and lifts him up in the air so Diablo can stare at Doom face to face.

"Every moment i delay you, i draw closer to my ultimate victory!" He begins to drain his power and his health, slowly making him weaker.

Doom was struggling to be free however Doom slowly raising both arms one was holding the double barrel while the other was the combat shotgun, both firing shells at Diablo in the face, causing him to also get weak feeling those shells penetrating through his hard skin, dropping Doom to the ground he runs away from Diablo while he moves back placing his hand over his face feeling the marks of those guns, Doom also got some of his health and armour back due to some items coming out of Diablo due to that attack.

Doom switches to his chaingun and started moving backwards while firing rounds at him, Diablo started to dash at Doom however Doom quickly ducks to miss his attack, moving behind Diablo and continues firing while Diablo turns back and sends forth his lightning breath at Doom, hitting his chaingun seeing the gun melting causing him to discard the gun then switches to his assault rifle. Diablo sends another ring of fire at Doom causing him to jump up and started moving back, using the secondary fire from his assault rifle to fire rockets towards Diablo while he does another ring of fire, hitting his chest and also hits Doom due to not jumping from that second ring of fire, he goes sliding back away however still holding his rifle he started running to the side trying to get closer to his rocket launcher while Diablo prepares another bone prison near him.

Doom saw what he was about to do he quickly evades out of the way by combat rolling over, switching to his ultimate weapon while Diablo appears nearby. Doom finally takes his stand by taking out his BFG9000; Diablo turns his head towards him seeing him charging that gun up, he sends forth his lightning breath however Doom fired first, sending that blast towards him hitting him in the chest hard causing Diablo to screech feeling that green liquid melting his chest but wasn't good enough to kill him it only weaken Diablo for a while.

Diablo went on one knee having his head looking at the ground, Doom runs towards Diablo preparing to do something stupid, using his chainsaw and quickly using an item called 'Quad Damage' fusing that ability on his chainsaw he quickly swings his chainsaw at Diablo but he blocks it with one of his arms, Doom keeps going until he can see his chainsaw is cutting through him then finally his saw cuts through his small right arm making Diablo feel more pain then wraps this with his chainsaw stabbing through the weak chest of Diablo through the green liquid, hitting through his chest and leaving it there, getting Diablo to yell feeling that chainsaw still on while Doom runs over to his rocket launcher and grabs it.

Diablo slowly gets back up and takes that chainsaw out of him, he turns back and dashes towards Doom, firing his rocket hitting his face but he still charged and hits him across the chest sending him towards the wall, falling to the ground but he jumped back up however Diablo charges at him and grabs his face just when Doom got back up, slamming him back against the wall and lifting him up yet again staring at him face to face.

"Enough! Let us see how you fare in my Realm of Terror!"

Suddenly the whole room begins to turn into darkness, sending Diablo vanishing into the dark mist while Doom falls back on the ground, looking around being in the Realm of Terror, knowing he is in his world now. Doom will continue walking still holding his rocket launcher and his Quad Damage is still on but only has half a minute left before it's gone, he looks around until finally he sees Diablo charging towards him seeing he's in a darker version he fired two rockets at him while moving to the side hitting his arm and chest however he vanishes seeing it was just a shadow clone but the real one appears behind him laying a strike through the back of his armour, giving this large cut through his back thanks to the arm blade of Diablo.

"How tastes your fear, Doom Slayer." Diablo said looking at him

Doom turns back switching to his plasma rifle and started firing rounds at him damaging him good sending Diablo to move away until he vanishes into the darkness, hurting him badly with that plasma rounds attach with the Quad Damage, he only has a few seconds left and he switches to his double barrel again seeing a shadow clone coming towards him he got close enough to fire so the last Quad Damage energy is sent through those shells sending that clone to vanish, switching back to his plasma rifle he moves around waiting for Diablo to come until finally he appears again. Diablo was about to attack him again but Doom turns back to fire hitting his injured chest a few times until Diablo dashes over, punching through Doom's chest with his arm blade sending him up in the air and causes the Realm of Terror to finally vanish, sending them back into the arena so they can finally end it there.

"How does it feel... knowing you have failed those depending on you?" Diablo said holding him in the air with his blade arm through his chest, having him face to face again.

"All that you have known - all that you have ever loved - shall die along with you, Doom Slayer!"

Doom Slayer says nothing because he doesn't say anything, Diablo will pull the blade out of his body and grabs him with his other hand so he can slam him to the ground then throws him across the room but he goes sliding on the ground while Diablo walks to the side looking at his arm blade covered in Doom's blood. Diablo thought this was over as he threw Doom across the room like a ragged dog, seeing that Doom doesn't have time left but he is wrong and he isn't done yet. Doom slowly sits up while Diablo turns his head towards Doom seeing him finally taking out the big guns again, bringing the BFG9000 once again and started charging that up once again, once Diablo saw that he quickly charges towards Doom as he doesn't want him to fire that again however just when he got closer Doom fired point blank getting hit across the face with that green liquid. Diablo screams in agony of that blast point blank, feeling that green liquid melting his face while Doom slowly sits up looking at Diablo.

"This is... impossible..." Diablo said slowly looking up at Doom "I cannot lose to the likes of you... You should fear me... the angels of heaven still fear me!"

Doom gets back up having his hand over his gun and holds his BFG9000, he slowly walks towards Diablo while Diablo still hurt he keeps walking until he fires yet again hitting Diablo in the chest yet again damaging him hard and would crouch down lower, seeing his body started to glow from white to orange, once Doom saw that he runs towards him and just when he gets close enough he sticks that ultimate weapon through his mouth. Diablo grabs his arm struggling to push him away but Doom isn't going anywhere, charging his gun one more time until finally he lets it go, sending one more green blast to obliterate the whole area consuming the two in this blast.

After the blast is over Doom comes walking out of there like nothing happen, standing tall and triumph over the destruction of the Lord of Terror. He leaves his BFG9000 behind due to being destroyed thanks to Diablo that lies on the ground in a bloody mess with his head removed, he leaves all of his weapons except for his double barrel, loading his double barrel and walks out of there when he saw the door opening up when he got closer to it. Doom looks back at what is left of Diablo he smiles under his helmet then he walks away, placing his hand over his chest again and leaves this site as the victor.

WINNER: DOOM SLAYER

(I like to make a request: If anyone who is an awesome art person and loves Diablo or something can you PLEASE make Doom fight Diablo, if its possible picture the Doom 2 cover with Diablo (Replacing the Cyberdemon) and that Doom Slayer (Replacing that marine on the cover) and holds a BFG ready to fight him.)

(If not then whatever but anyways... the winner is the king of FPS: DOOM)


End file.
